Johnny (SPH!AU)
(girlfriend) |relatives = Justus Hawkins (son) Darren Hawkins (adoptive son) Reuben "Rory" Fitzpatrick (father) Kayla Fitzpatrick (mother) Cassidy Walsh (sister) Gareth Fitzpatrick (brother) Stephen Fitzpatrick (brother) Rian Fitzpatrick (brother) Miles Fitzpatrick (brother) Tristan Walsh (brother-in-law) |portrayed_by = Ian Somerhalder}} John Hayden Pádraic Hawkins (June 23, 1970) is a single father trying to do the best of his family. He is the biological father of Justus Hawkins and adoptive father of Darren Hawkins, but loves both boys equally and treats them as both were his own flesh of blood. After graduating college Johnny started his own company with his best friend Carlisle Murphy, the Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals. The two friends struggled a few years before their business took root, but it grew tremendously over the years into the great world-known corporation it is today, making a profit of several millions a year. The Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals is a leading name in the charity world. Sending medicine of several millions of dollars a year to third-world countries, as well as holding and encourage charity events for further medicine development and shipments. Background Early life Johnny was born in New York as John Hayden Pádraic Fitzpatrick, to Rory and Kayla Fitzpatrick, the youngest child in a family of eight. His father had emigrated from Ireland as a teenager and his mother was 1st generation Irish-American. When it was time to start kindergarten Johnny quickly noticed little shy and insecure Carlisle, with glasses sitting a little crooked on his nose and his inhaler in a firm grip he awkwardly stood to the sides and didn't seem to know what to do. Johnny couldn't do anything else than take the boy under his wings, as he clearly needed it, and it didn't take many minutes of interaction before six year old Johnny loudly proclaimed the two of them 'BEST FRIENDS'. Johnny's parents frowned upon him choosing such a weak little boy as his best friend, but nothing they said could turn Johnny away from little Carl, they were best friends for life. They were good to each other, Carl kept Johnny grounded over his aggressive outburst during the teenage years and Johnny practically forced Carl out of his social shell and extreme shyness, dragging him around to constant parties. Growing-up years The two boys remained best friends, all through their school years and after their graduation and even through their adult years and together they built their company, with Johnny's business mind and Carl's mind for science. During his high school years Johnny started dating Skye and when they eventually graduated they had been a steady couple since junior year. Johnny and Skye didn't get along at first, they both had the Irish temper and both didn't back down from a fight. But, even though they had their differences at first, it was nothing to their families. Neither the Fitzpatrick's or the O'Leary's approved of the teenagers' relationship. There was much bad blood between the two families, something going back generations and back to the old land of Ireland, and their families couldn't get past that. As the two teenagers stayed a couple through their high school years and after graduation, their families put them against the wall, telling them to break up or get out from the house. Both of them made the choice of love, getting disowned and thrown out of their houses as a result. Johnny took refuge with his friend Carl Murphy and his parents over the summer before college, the Murphys generously adopting Johnny as a son in everything but in name. Later years After graduating college Johnny married his long-time girlfriend Skye O'Leary, and the married couple changed their last name to Hawkins, starting a new beginning together, with new names not assorted to the families that threw them out. Johnny also co-created Hawkins-Murphy Pharmaceuticals together with his best friend Carlisle Murphy. They struggled a few years before their business grew into the world-known corporation it's later known as, Johnny and Skye during that time having a son. The small family moves to the smaller town of Ridgewood, New Jersey, deciding that the big city is not the place they want to raise their son. They live happily in their new house for a few years, the two parents planning on expanding their family with siblings. Their plans are although spoiled when Skye dies of an aneurysm unexpectedly, on June 24, 1999, leaving Johnny a single father of their four-year-old son, Justus. Skye was home alone at the time, the staff of Justus' kindergarten getting suspicious when the mother never shows up to pick up her son. As they get no contact with her on either the Hawkins' houseline or her cell, they instead call Johnny who does the same while he leaves his work. After Johnny picks Justus up from kindergarten the father and son goes back to the house, where the two of them finds Skye unresponsive on the kitchen floor. Johnny calls for an ambulance, as well as his best friend, Carl and his wife. Young Justus were inconsolable as the Murphy's picked him up, and took him back to their place, while Johnny followed the ambulance to the hospital. Skye's life, however, couldn't be saved and she were already gone by the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital, the now widowed Johnny breaking down at the hospital by grief. The loss of his mother gave little Justus severe panic attacks and nightmares were he wets his bed for years to come, the still young father barely hanging on as a father together with his grieving. If not for the help of his close friends', the Murphy's, or the friendly neighboring lady living on the house next doors, Johnny would never have made it those first months. The next Christmas Johnny and his son were to celebrate their first Christmas without Skye, Carl and his family were coming to celebrate it together with them in the Hawkins' home, but tragedy struck again as the Murphy's never arrived to the house. Both Carlisle and his wife Marilee died in a car accident on their way to Hawkins' on December 21st, 1999. Darren, their son, however, survived. Johnny are called in the middle of the night and rushes to the hospital, with his son next to him since he still have problem leaving him with anyone but his usual babysitter. Johnny gets to the hospital and stands in the hallway in the middle of the night as he receives the information that both of his best friends are dead, leaving their infant son the sole survivor with only a few scratches. Without any close relatives to take care of him, Johnny as his 'Godparent' and the one the Murphy's decided as custodian, took care of him and later adopted him. Giving Justus the sibling he and Skye had been planning for not even a year before. Johnny had barely picked himself together from his wife's passing, Justus still has panic attacks and occassional night terrors where he wets his bed, and Johnny has to pick himself together through it all now without his friends' help, taking care of the newly orphaned toddler on top of that. Johnny has to use strength he doesn't really have not only for Justus' sake, but now also for little Darren too, and does everything not to just break down completely. He learns to take care of everything himself. Depending a lot on babysitters and the friendly old lady living next door to get his life working through raising two young boys and running a still expanding company. Through all this, Johnny survives and manages to raise two independant young men, but not with a lot of setbacks over the years. Johnny has dated a few women over the years, but nothing has ever gone very seriously; the women either not meeting his and his boys' requirements for someone to be a steady part of his sons' lives or outright unfitting. But, as both of his boys have flown out of the house. Darren now in college, Johnny basically living alone between the time the boys return home occasionally, he now have all the time in the world to be more serious about dating. As he opens his heart more to the possibility of someone else he soon learns to see that he doesn't have to look far to find love again in the fierce and independant , his divorced, , secretary/assistant. had replaced Johnny's earlier secretary Gladys a few years ago, and the two had grown close but it wasn't until years later that the two of them started seeing each other more seriously, seeing each other in another light. Personality Johnny is a calm and collected individual with a high tolerance for stress through experience. He's a kind man who sees the good in most people. Through being a single father of two boys with completely different interest and personalities, Johnny has learned to take most people and has a great deal of patience. References Category:Alternate Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Irish American